The unique cam and jointed yoke assembly of the present invention provides a synchronous "up and down" type motion with intermittent horizontal travel for realism in an amusement device that appears to "cough" and crawl away. No known device operates in the disclosed and claimed manner which insures lifelike operation in which the resultant motions are operatively in sync with each other.